


Better Than One

by DrowningByDegrees, InuGrlRayn (DrowningByDegrees)



Series: Doubleverse [1]
Category: FMA - Fandom
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Eds are better than one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/InuGrlRayn
Summary: It was rather shocking that Ed didn’t fly off the handle at him. Then again, even Ed had admitted it wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know that the Ed who was sitting on his couch was not his Ed?Part 1 in the DoubleverseThis was primarily written for the benefit offleursdelisandpink_feet. Enjoy my dears!





	

It was rather shocking that Ed didn’t fly off the handle at him. Then again, even Ed had admitted it wasn’t _his_ fault. How was he supposed to know that the Ed who was sitting on his couch was not _his_ Ed?

It’d been a long day, and all he’d wanted to do when he came home was drag Ed off to bed with him and forget it had happened. Golden eyes stared at him in something that only now registered as confusion. At the time, he hadn’t thought anything of it, pouncing on Ed, with devouring kisses and straying fingers.

Ed pushed back, and at first Roy thought he was just playing hard to get. Then, there was a flash of gold in the corner of his eye, and familiar golden features staring, wide eyes, alit with horror and… _lust_.

“Ed?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Ed growled, and the Ed in his arms flailed and shoved him away, spluttering in surprise.

“What’s going on?” Roy asked, blinking from one to the other.

In the end, no one had been able to give him any sort of straight answer. Even Roy wasn’t sure how frantic waving of arms and irritated almost yelling had turned into both Eds sitting on _his_ bed, quiet and staring, but he was at a loss for any real reason to complain. After all, they _were_ both Ed, right?

“Aren’t you even a little bit curious?” Roy whispered in Ed’s ear. The only response was a bright embarrassed flush, and an indecipherable glare.

“You’re such a pervert. Figures, we’ve got a problem here and all you can think about is seeing what he looks like naked.”

There might have been more to that tirade, but Roy ducked his head to offer a kiss, nipping playfully at Ed’s (his Ed’s, he hoped) lip. By the time he was finished, Ed’s eyes had slid shut, and he was sinking into Roy’s hands. Oh, most _definitely_ his Ed. He hadn’t counted on the way the other Ed stared at them, swallowing hard, eyes raking over them both. Well, _that_ was certainly interesting.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t see the look he’s giving you.” His Ed trembled at the words, glancing warily at the doppelganger.

Roy choked on his breath as Ed finally gave, with a put upon sigh, and a bright, embarrassed flush to his cheeks. The other Ed looked moderately stunned as lips identical to his own pressed shyly against his mouth, soft and unsure at first. Then, without warning, Ed, Roy's Ed, was scrabbling at the other, fingers threaded through golden hair, devouring his mouth with tongue and teeth and lips. Kisses spilled along a bronzed jaw and down the other Ed's throat, and one of them was moaning, golden eyes slipping shut in pleasure that Roy already knew far too well, because that was just what it was like kissing Edward.

Ed's lips were everywhere, like he'd just realized how absolutely delicious this other self was, and his doppelganger was choking on his breath, arching against Roy’s Ed with each kiss and nibble. Roy couldn't even manage a laugh as Ed cursed at clothing just like his own, yanking at a black tank top until it ripped, exposing more bare skin begging to be plundered. The other Ed (Edward, Roy settled on) was crying out, low and pleading as a tongue swirled around a nipple, teeth grazing it with a delicate touch Ed reserved only for sex. A devious grin wormed across his Ed's lips, visible even with his face pressed to his copy's chest.  
  
Roy's clothes were too tight, and too hot, and he was torn between the desire to watch the show, and wanting to be a part of it.

He thought Ed had forgotten him entirely, but even as his tongue dragged over Edward’s chest, tequila colored eyes were fixed on him. He drew his mouth upwards along his copy’s breastbone pausing to whisper something in his ear. Edward’s eyes widened for a moment and his cheeks flushed before he sank back against the pillows, groaning as whispers became teeth on his earlobe.  
  
Roy bit his lip to stifle a moan of his own. They were both watching him now, mischievous and intoxicating, and the other Ed seemed to have decided it was time to give as good as he got, trapping Ed's mouth against his own, and kissing like nothing delicate or sweet.

Their hands were buried in each others' hair, and even through clothing, there were pleasured whimpers as hips ground together, like they could fuck right through two pairs of leather pants. Legs tangled, and Roy could hear the friction as they rubbed against each other, drowned out only by hisses and pleasured groans, as tongued fought and conquered, only to be usurped and start over again.  
  
Abruptly, his Ed pulled away, chasing the saliva that was dripping in the crease of the other Ed's lips with his mouth for a moment before looking up at Roy.  
  
"See something you like?" he purred, his words punctuated with a moan as the other Ed slid a hand up his shirt, fingering a nipple beneath the fabric. Roy couldn’t decide if he was more turned on by the fact that they seemed so turned on by _each other_ or by the fact that they were willing to do this for _him_.

Edward’s lips ghosted the shell of Ed’s ear, and Roy’s lover was moaning, hips rocking in a mockery of sex, desperately seeking friction. He had to force himself not to reach out, but Edward seemed to be handling things just fine. His free hand yanked on Ed’s braid, forcing his head back to bare a vulnerable throat. Without warning, teeth sank in and Ed was _howling_ , low and needy. It appeared that Edward was not so innocent and virginal as he’d at first come across.

Ed's eyes crossed in pleasure, and he grasped the other Ed's hand, sliding it down his own belly until fingers grazed the waistline of his pants. He let go as the snap of his slacks was flicked open, reaching out with the hand he wasn't supporting himself on to grab at Roy's collar.  
  
A slow, languid kiss was pressed to Roy's lips, tongue flicking at his own, searching the walls of his mouth. Roy pressed his palms along Ed's jaw and down his neck, swallowing a groan accompanied by a zipper being dragged down.

Edward was sliding his hand between pants and boxers, feeling out Ed’s length through the fabric, and Ed, in turn, kissed Roy harder, arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up in face of the onslaught on his body.  
  
Roy offered one last, lingering kiss to Ed's lips, tracing the line of his jaw, the hollow of his throat. The other Ed had shifted, and there was a rustle of leather, and a flash of bare hips as pants and boxers were dragged down.

Roy caught a glimpse of golden hair, as this other Ed's lips were buried in equally golden, short, wiry curls. His Ed was trembling at the sensation of hands that weren't Roy’s, sliding up his thighs and over the curve of his rear.

Ed pitched forward as Edward's tongue raked over his stomach, delving into his belly button, and nibbling at his hip bone. Ed's face was buried in Roy's shoulder, and he moaned as Edward's fingers scratched up his spine, and Roy’s slid down his belly, teasingly close to his cock.

“Fuck,” Ed ground out, collapsing in Roy’s lap. Even through his uniform, Ed’s breath was hot and labored, and it only took a second to decipher that the wet sounds he was hearing were Edward putting his mouth to what Roy considered a _very_ good use.

Ed was growling wordless encouragement, rocking into Edward’s mouth, each movement of his body rubbing his cheek against Roy’s length through his pants. Edward’s hands settled on Ed’s hips, holding him steady, and Ed shivered helplessly.

Abruptly, Edward stopped, and Roy thought something was wrong for a second, but then Ed was smiling deviously. There wasn’t time to react before Ed was wiggling into his lap, pants around his knees. He stayed there long enough to knock Roy on his back with firm hands and vicious kisses, and then he was gone, on his feet, hastily shrugging off his clothes.

Edward stood beside him, seemingly at a loss, but Ed harbored no such illusion, circling around his doppelganger once before settling behind him, bare body pressed to his back. Wide, golden eyes went glassy as Ed pulled the shredded remains of his top down his arms, exploring the skin he bared with teeth and lips until Edward was murmuring incoherently.

All Roy could see of Ed was blond hair that blended with Edward’s as he pushed his victim’s hair aside to nibble at his neck, and mismatched hands as they molested Edward, leaving a writhing, barely standing mess in their wake. Roy shivered in spite of himself, because he _knew_ what those fingers felt like.

Ed was sliding around to Edward’s front again, shifting them so that Roy was watching them both from the side. He tilted his head forward, pressed a nearly tender, searching kiss to Edward’s lips, disorienting him as Ed tugged open his pants.

Mouth and fingers dragged down Edward’s chest, pausing to lap at a nipple for the low, sobbing cry it elicited. Roy had to hand it to Ed. He did know what he liked. There was another stop at Edward’s waist, devilish nibbles and kisses at the hollows of his hips as thumbs dragged Edward’s pants to the ground. He finished with one long lick from base to tip of Edward’s newly exposed length, clearly reveling in the pleading whine it induced. He did not indulge either of them, though, forcing himself to stand once more, practically leering at Roy.

Edward was trembling slightly, out of lust rather than nerves if his expression was to be believed. He absently licked his lips, eyes burning as he glanced from Ed to Roy and back again. Roy changed a look at Ed who was staring very pointedly at his crotch, or, more specifically, his hand on top of it as he searched for some manner of relief.

“Gee, here I thought the point of this was to let _us_ take care of that,” Ed’s eyes glittered with mischief that usually meant something very awful or very, _very_ good, and he hoped beyond hope that it was the latter. Ed suddenly seemed very satisfied, and Roy wasn’t sure why until he realized he’d been distracted from the fact that Edward was behind him now, pulling off his uniform jacket. He ran his tongue along Roy’s ear, and Ed looked for a moment like he was fighting the urge to lash out at someone else touching what was _his_ , but the expression was gone in an instant, replaced by something more feral.

Ed started on Roy’s pants as Edward unbuttoned his shirt, and Roy was inwardly amused, because only Ed could find a faster way to disrobe him than his already usually brisk methods.

He was naked then, and there were hands over his eyes, though he wasn’t sure whose. Lips devoured his, and another pair set upon his neck like some sort of predator, and he was squirming beneath them, swearing those begging curses were not coming from him. Roy’s vision was clear again, and only then did it occur to him that now he had _no_ idea which Ed was which, and that was probably the point, because then there was no guilt attached to being pleasured by the “wrong” one. Two identical sets of eyes steadily met his, and he was being pounced on again in the best possible way.

“Oh fuck,” Roy groaned as teeth nipped the inside of his thigh, and kisses murmured over his stomach.

“And you call me impatient. Geez, we’re getting there,” came the mumbled reply, but he was too lost in sensation to try and decipher which one of them had said it. The Ed at his thighs rubbed his cheek against Roy’s cock, teasing with a brush of skin, a faint flick of his tongue, and then he was swallowing him whole, fingers gripping Roy’s hips to hold him still.

The Ed whose mouth was bobbing up and down on his length had shifted so that Roy could see the whole of him, and the other Ed had abandoned his stomach in favor of Ed, and god he wished he knew which was which because it was very confusing otherwise.

The Ed who was not occupied with Roy’s cock was licking and sucking, pressing wet kisses down the other Ed’s spine. Eyes that bobbed with this head kept peeking up at Roy through falls of golden hair, gauging his reaction, and Roy was fairly certain that the Ed whose tongue was twisting up and down his length was _his_ , and so now he could safely go back to thinking of him as Ed.

Ed was groaning around his cock, then, and Roy glanced to see that Edward was sliding his palm up and down Ed’s length, tongue lapping at his balls. There was the familiar click of a cap being flipped and Edward was dripping clear liquid over his fingers, circling Ed’s sphincter for just a moment before sliding two inside.

Ed moaned, muffled with Roy’s cock in his mouth, but his lips were trembling, his whole body shivering as Edward fucked him with his fingers. He was rough and relentless, stretching and pulling and shoving a third finger into Ed, who squeezed his eyes shut, but wasn’t complaining, as if some part of him enjoyed the roughness.

Ed slid a finger into his mouth alongside Roy’s length, wrapping his tongue around both of them until the digit was soppy and covered in slick spittle. Without warning, the finger was slid inside him, his cock swallowed to the hilt down Ed’s throat, easing the surprise of it. The slide and stroke of it was gentler than the number Edward was doing on him, and he sucked in time with the rocking of his hand.

One look at Roy and he was shaking his head, despite the occupied state of his mouth. Roy didn’t understand why until he released his cock to speak. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Roy. I’m not going to fuck you.” The words were punctuated by a curve of his finger, hitting something that made Roy see stars. “You can’t tell me that doesn’t feel good.”

Roy shivered, as much from Ed’s mouth as from watching Edward, who had left off finger fucking Ed to recline against the pillows, one hand slick on his cock, the other stretching himself. His eyes were rolled back in something approximating ecstasy.

“Hey, wait for us,” Ed complained good naturedly, pulling his lips and finger from Roy in favor of a quick squeeze of lube over his cock. Roy watched him smother Edward’s mouth with a heavy, dominating kiss as he pushed inside, and Edward was sobbing down his throat, arched against Ed’s belly and chest, fingers scrabbling down his spine.

“Oh god,” he gurgled once Ed had pulled away to catch his breath. The words barely got out though, as Ed pulled back, and shoved in hard, knuckles white as he squeezed Edward’s shoulders, hard enough to bruise the one that wasn’t metal.

Roy watched, wide eyed as Ed fucked Edward, and fucking was really the only word for the breakneck pace, rough and full of lust and violence. Edward was hacking on sobbing cries of pleasure, cursing and begging for harder, more until Ed couldn’t go any deeper, couldn’t piston his hips any faster.

He glanced at Roy with a raised eyebrow, as if wondering what the hold up was, and Roy shook his head. One shift of his body and he was behind Ed, who paused on his knees to grab Roy’s hips, tugging Roy’s body against the cleft of his ass without warning.

Ed cried out as Roy thrust into him, blond head tilted back on his shoulder. There was a little confusion as to pacing, but then they were moving together, and they were reduced to nothing but incoherent murmurs and cries.

Ed came first, with hiccupping sobs as his body was wracked with spasms, pulling tight around Roy. He thrust once, twice, spilling deep within Edward, his hand creeping between them to tug on Edward’s cock. Roy moaned at the feel of Ed’s body squeezing his length, thrusting until he felt himself tumbling over the edge, Edward’s screams only distantly heard in light of his own orgasm.

They tumbled in a messy heap, and as his breathing settled, it occurred to Roy that two temperamental Edward Elrics in his bed might be a bad thing. Ed was mouthing affectionate kisses at his jaw, though, devoid of lust for now, and Edward was draped quite contentedly over Ed, and for now it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. Of course, eventually they’d have to solve the mystery of this other Edward and fix the situation, but for now…


End file.
